


Untitled Number Five

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Future, History, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight
Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Number Five

I eavesdropped thorough my window clear

And all I heard was taunting

I gazed upon my face's mirror

And all I found was wanting

I browsed the Sphinx's hidden hall

And I all read was haunting

I met the dawn in a crystal ball

And all I saw was daunting 


End file.
